William Dunbar
William Dunbar joined Code Lyoko in the second season as one of Yumi's classmates. He became the sixth member of Team Lyoko, until his first trip into Lyoko, when XANA possessed him and used him as his servant until episode Down to Earth where he was freed. At Kadic William was kind of a loner at first, having been kicked out of his previous school for posting love letters everywhere, but Yumi soon takes to him as a friend. To no surprise, William wants to be more than just friends, causing conflict between him and Ulrich when both of them vie for Yumi's affections. Later, in the third season, Jeremie suggests to the team that William join their group, much to the disagreement of the rest of our warriors. As fighting on Lyoko becomes harder and harder, as XANA forced Aelita to delete several of Lyoko's sectors, the group decides to let William join. However, XANA takes advantage of William's ineptitude and uses the Scyphozoa to take control of his mind and body. Jeremie creates a stable polymorphic specter with William's basic memories, and a basic personality in order to prevent suspicion amongst the school. Over time, this "clone" becomes much more popular than William was, but due to his 'dumb' personality, he unknowingly causes trouble for our warriors. His personality also becomes a bit of a gag in the show, best seen in the episode Wreck Room. In episode Down to Earth, William is finally freed from XANA's control, returns back to normal and returns to Earth. Lyoko Form William wields a sword called Zweihander. It's name literally means "Two-Hander". Traditionally, Zweihanders are wielded with two hands due to their great weight. Evidence of the sword's weight can be found in the episode 'Final Round', when William attempted to hold it with one hand, and then dropped it. His sword also fires energy blasts when he swings it. However it is unknown whether it was an ability given to him by X.A.N.A., or if he already had it before. Lyoko Powers (While under XANA's control) * Super Smoke: An ability much like Ulrich's Super Sprint, but instead of simply running at speed, William becomes smoke to pass away from people, monsters or things. The black smoke can suspend other people in a paralyzed state. Super Smoke is known to be by far even faster than Ulrich's Super Sprint. * Far Sight (Tentative name): The ability to see much farther away in the same sector. * Ability to activate a tower for XANA * Control over XANA's monsters * Limited hovering Vehicle Black Manta - A unique Manta for William to ride on as a vehicle. A Nav Skid was created for William, but he was given a black, independent one by XANA called the Rorkal. Trivia * While possessed by XANA in Lyoko, his sword's look changes, making a resemblance to the Soul Edge from the Soulcalibur series and having an eye of XANA just above the grip. * His sword also bears an uncanny resemblance to the Buster Sword wielded by Final Fantasy VII's protagonist, Cloud Strife. * His outfit bears an uncanny resemblance to the one of the Prince of Persia in the game The Two Thrones ''as well as Darkness Riku's outfit from the ''Kingdom Hearts ''games. * He was first to get a new outfit. * X.A.N.A. likely chose to possess William because it saw the most potential in him as a weapon out of all the other Lyoko Warriors due to his recklessness. * In Episode "Vertigo", It is revealed that he's afraid of spiders. * There was an unused Nav Skid on the Skidbladnir when it was created. It was, most likely, intended to be used by William in case he was taken back from XANA's control, however it remains unused until the Skid's destruction. **XANA made another one for him named "Rorkal". * He was the last person in the real world to be possessed by XANA. * Oddly, in a Lack of Goodwill, he wore the new clothes his clone had. But when in Down to Earth, when he is freed from X.A.N.A, he was wearing his old clothes. * In the Final Round, he began to glow purple under X.A.N.A's control when he ran super fast or levitated. Later in the series, he just turns to smoke in order to be faster * Odd's arrows cannot hurt William while he is a cloud of smoke, as seen in ''Bragging Rights. Gallery 1232275128 4230 full.jpeg William.jpg Williamlyoko.jpg William Dunbar.jpg William23.jpg 2011-09-15 0928 001.png 2011-09-15 0927.png wiliam hand-heaad.jpg Saint_Valentin_294.jpg William_018.jpg William_095.jpg William_106.jpg William_126.jpg William_145.jpg William_154.jpg William_190.jpg William_200.jpg William_218.jpg William_238.jpg William_169.jpg William_165.jpg 2011-10-31 0853.png es:William Dunbar fr:William Dunbar Category:William Dunbar Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Characters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Males Category:Game Category:playable character in game Category:Code lyoko:Quest for infinity Category:Villains